Je te rends ton amour
by Shelby McQueen
Summary: Deathfic, AU. A story of Seishiro, Subaru, Fuuma and Kamui from Tsubasa. Tiny bit crossover with Tokyo Babylon. Subaru have been running for too long, and Seishirou can no longer chase after him.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, hearts and souls, and characters belong to CLAMP.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em><strong><em>Je te rends ton amour ("I'll return your love")<em>**_**_**

* * *

><p>I'm lying on the bed, thinking that maybe I should have listened to Fuuma back in Nippon. He was suggesting me that, when I run out of power to transfer myself to another worlds, I should choose for the last world to be the one he's in so that he could help me. But I was too proud to accept that offer. Or just too stupid. It doesn't matter now anyway. I don't have any strength left. In this world there is no magic, it's impossible to leave. I can't even call out my shikigami, not to mention anything else.<p>

Raindrops are knocking on the window-pane monotonously – I have a feeling it is always raining in this world. That sound is soothing me, lulling me to sleep. It's just that I know, should I fall asleep, I probably won't wake up anymore.

I recall my conversation with Fuuma, and think that I really am an idiot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seriously, won't you stay? You could at least eat something. When will you get another chance to be in a palace!" – Fuuma laughs care-freely.<em>

_I wave my hand._

"_Time and tide. I need to hurry if I plan to catch up with Subaru-kun."_

_Fuuma becomes serious._

"_You know you don't have the feather anymore. You won't be able to transfer yourself to other worlds freely now, you're limited."_

_I raise my gaze to look at him, the usual unreadable smile upon my face._

"_I know."_

"_You really are a horrible type," – my brother sighs and shakes his head. – "Listen to me. When you'll know you've got only one transfer left – use it to come to the world where I shall be. Thus, at least you won't get stuck, and with me you can go to the Witch of Dimensions, or…"_

_I raise my hand, stopping him, still smiling._

"_I appreciate your concern, Fuuma, but still I can handle it myself. Don't worry about me."_

"_You're an idiot," – his eyes are anxious. – "Look, the offer still stands. Be careful now that you no longer have the feather."_

_I lift an eyebrow._

"_And the first time you reminded me I had no feather, I didn't understand," – sarcasm is clearly heard in my tone._

_Fuuma snorts, stretching and then yawning._

"_You're absolutely impossible type to deal with, let alone trying to take care of you."_

_I can't hold back and am bursting into laughter._

"_See you, nii-chan."_

_With these words I disappear, transferring to another world._

* * *

><p>I touch the eyelid of my blind eye and sigh. So many worlds. So many places, people, meetings, battles, magic… but all in vain. Subaru-kun is never there, where I'm looking for him. I am always late. Kamui always manages to take him away before my arrival. At first I was even amused by it – this endless pursuit, like a game of cat and mouse, where the mouse wants to be caught. I always knew that Subaru-kun wanted to see me again. It was clear from the moment he gave me his blood. That's why I used to think about all this as a game, until recently. It seems I was wrong. Either have I miscalculated, or the twin vampires have overestimated me. They were running from me too well.<p>

The rain is still knocking on the glass. I wonder what time is it. Although, what's the difference. Time has lost meaning in this world. As has everything else.

I'm so tired. For so long I had to live without the thing I needed the most, I have been on the edge. When Subaru-kun gave me his blood… did he know how would it turn out for me? Or he simply didn't think about it, forgot? I've never used my new abilities as a vampire, but that doesn't mean they weren't in me. However, I couldn't use them because I needed Subaru-kun's blood for that. And he was running away from me, together with Kamui.

I needed Subaru-kun's blood to survive. I tried to drink the blood of others – usually by choosing someone with magical powers to make up for energy supplies – but it had only a short-term effect and didn't help me. I needed Subaru-kun. But he was running, and I was using all the power I had to find him.

And now the game has come to an end.

I am locked inside this world. There is nobody here whose blood would suit my needs and at least temporarily give me strength. I hate to give up, but I'm in a cage and I can't break out of it. I can't find any way to pass the message to Fuuma or to the Witch.

I caress the bed-sheet with my hand. Subaru-kun was here not so long ago. I was late again, just for a few moments – when I walked into this house, the twins managed to escape. I wrap myself tighter into Subaru-kun's cloak, inhaling his familiar scent I long for. He left his cloak behind, and now it is the only thing that can remind me of him.

I'm so weak I can no longer get out of bed. Looks like I've really lost this one. Oh, how I want to sleep. And how cold it is. Someone opened the door? Where does the wind blowing from? My eyes are closing… someone's silhouette… can it be… well, it's too late anyway.

"_Subaru-kun… I… you…"_

* * *

><p>Kamui looked with disgust at the man who sat to his and Subaru's table in the café.<p>

"You're late," – he said scornfully.

Subaru was sitting next to him, stirring hot chocolate in his cup. He smiled amiably.

"Good afternoon, Fuuma-san."

Fuma showed no reaction to Kamui's cold tone, as well Subaru's greeting. He just sat there, staring at the twins with the unreadable expression on his face. Kamui raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to meet with us? You said it is very important."

"I came to return something to Subaru," – Fuuma's voice was indifferent, and the expression in his eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

Kamui frowned.

"What the hell…?"

"Here."

Fuuma pulled some bundle out of his bad and threw it to Subaru. The vampire looked at him with surprise.

"Fuuma-san, what is that?"

"Open up," – the tone of the treasure-hunter was cold.

Subaru carefully unwrapped the bundle, throwing puzzled look at Kamui, who merely shrugged.

"My cloak!" – Subaru stared at the man. – "Where did you get it?"

"I've come to return it to you and to say you no longer need to run."

"What do you mean?"

"Seishirou was wrapped in this cloak when I found him in that world you were in recently. It's just that I found him too late."

Subaru's hands, that were stroking the fabric of the cloak, froze motionless.

"Fuuma-san… what are you trying to say?" – his voice trembled.

"Seishirou is dead. So you no longer need to run," – barely perceptible contempt was heard in Fuuma's voice. – "Farewell."

He stood up and left the cafe, leaving the vampires behind in a state of the silent shock.

Subaru has become numb, his fingers clutched the fabric of his cloak. He couldn't accept the meaning of what Fuuma said to them. Seishirou-san…? But… but… this cannot be true! How? Why? Seishirou-san…

"Subaru…" – Kamui began, but halted after seeing his brother's face.

The vampire jumped up from the table and rushed towards the exit.

"Subaru, wait!" – Kamui ran after his brother.

"Fuuma! Fuuma-san!" – Subaru ran down the street, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Fuuma's jacket among the people around. – "Fuuma-san, where are you?"

"Subaru!" – Kamui was trying to break through the crowd, calling his brother. – "Come back! Subaru!"

The vampire didn't hear him. He ran, tears streaming down his face.

_"Seishirou-san… dead… he's dead, and it is all my fault…"_

Subaru stopped in the middle of street and screamed.

* * *

><p><em>At the same time in another world, green-eyed boy opened the door of the hospital room. He was going to say to his most important person that he loved him. But as he entered the room, his feet touched not the floor but the ground, covered with pink cherry blossoms petals. The one he loved most stood leaning against the trunk of the huge sakura tree. He smirked, seeing the boy approaching.<em>

_"The time has come to decide who won the Bet, don't you think, Subaru-kun?"_


End file.
